Percentages
by Happilyeverfter
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth stumble across some Percabeth fanfictions. Read to find out. Oneshot.


You all know Percy and Annabeth right. Of course you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here reading fanfics about them. Well guess what. I know Percy too. Which explains why I'm writing about them but anyway, moving on.

Before you read on, I just want you to know that I mean no offense at all to fanfiction writers. I write fanfiction too (clearly) and most of my stories are cheesy and cliche. This fanfic is just because I really wanted there to be one like this and this is my first try at a one shot.

Now that we got that out of the way, we can carry on with the real deal. That came out wrong. I meant we can carry on with the story.

Percy and Annabeth were both at camp together for the summer. The holidays had just begun and the two had decided that of they get their vacation work over and done with now, they could use the rest of the summer to do...You know...other stuff.

The duo were in the Poseidon cabin working. And by that, I mean Annabeth was trying to do her work while Percy was being himself and annoying the poop out of her. (I have to use more appropriate words cuz this story is not rated mature)

"Aaannnaaabbbeteetthhh" Percy whined. "I need your help with all this stupid maths mumbo jumbo". "Well" she told him. "Maybe if you had actually been listening to what they were saying, you'd understand this 'mumbo jumbo' ".

"Fine" he said. "I'll listen tomorrow. But can you just help me today. Pleeeeaaaaasssssse?" He continued t o pester her. "How about I carry on with my work, undisturbed, and you actually open your math book. See, we'll all be happy that way" she said simply and went back to her work.

"Annabeth" he said, causing her to turn and look at him. Then he made his infamous 'baby seal eyes'. "You wouldn't want your boyfriend to fail and get in trouble with the teacher, now would you" he said.

"Seaweed brain" she snorted. "You should know that I'm immune to your baby seal eyes from the amount of times you've tried to use them on me. Piper once asked me how I won an argument with you when you make that face. This is how"

He sighed in defeat, but still went on with his pleads. "Come on wise girl. You know I'm no good with numbers". Then added, "or letters. Or words. Or learning for that matter, but anyway. Can't you see how desperate I am. Help a boyfriend in need".

"What is this" she said. "Some kind of charity aid or something. This boyfriend in need _needs_ to start listening while the teacher is talking" she told him. "Hey" Percy complained. "In my defence, I have ADHD-" Annabeth cut in, "so does every other kid in camp. That doesn't stop them from studies, just saying".

He cast her a side long glare and continued. "-and I stop listening when the teacher comes in and says, 'good morning class ' in that nasally voice of hers. And guess what. Once I told her that it wasn't a good morning because she was there to ruin it.

You know what she did? She sentenced me to detention! This is a free country people. I thought you were supposed to be able to speak your minds in America and not get detention for it. Abraham Washington would _not_ be proud".

Annabeth had to laugh at how stupid her boyfriend was. Abraham Washington? Seriously? "Yes. I'm sure you have suffered great injustice, and will suffer even more if you don't do this work" she said with fake sympathy.

"But how can I do my work if I don't know how to!" Percy said, exasperated. Annabeth sighed. Normally, she'd never let him do this. But desperate times called for desperate measures. And this was a very, very desperate time.

"Google it". Percy jumped up suddenly. "You're a genius, wise girl" he jumped up in excitement. "I've been told that" she replied indifferently. So he grabbed her laptop and opened Google.

"We're studying percentages in maths, so I'll just type that down." His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he seemed to be concentrating on something in his head. "Uhhh...how do you spell percentages?" he asked his girlfriend.

She put her book down and turned to him. Annabeth hated being dyslexic because it meant that she couldn't spell that well, but she was decent enough. Percy, on the other hand, couldn't spell to save his life.

"Pe" she started. "Rc..." she trailed off. Curse her dyslexia. What came after that. While she was trying to figure that out she looked up at Percy, who had a curiously confused expression on his face and was staring at the screen. He had typed in p-e-r-c so far, and a few options popped up in search. One of them being...you should know.

"Hey wise girl, what's a Percabeth?" he asked. At hearing this, she completely forgot about the spelling of percentages and sputtered, "what's a WHAT now"

"A Percabeth" he replied. Annabeth would've told him to leave it and continue with his work, but the curiosity was gnawing at her. And the name Percabeth sounded suspiciously like hers and Percy's name joint together.

"Click on it and we'll find out" she said eagerly. Percy was just as eager and clicked on the site. It took them to a page containing little headings with a brief paragraph written underneath each of them.

For example, one of them was labelled 'Love at first sight'. At closer inspection, Percy realised that the headings were story titles and the words underneath were their summaries. Whereas Annabeth, for once, had no idea what this was, confusion written all over her face.

"Annabeth" he said in realisation. "These are fanfics. This is a _fanfiction_ sight". "What's a fanfiction? " She was confused. Percy smirked. " _The_ great Annabeth Chase doesn't know something?" he teased.

" _The_ great Percy Jackson will have a mild concussion soon if he doesn't shut up and tell me what I'm asking about" she retorted. That shut him up alright.

Of course perfect Annabeth Chase didn't read fanfictions. Being the nerd- I mean _studious person_ sheis, obviously she only read proper books.

"A fanfiction is a story that a fan writes about characters of a movie, tv show, book series, or even just famous people" he started to explain and looked at Annabeth to see her very interested in what he was saying.

It wasn't everyday that she didn't know something. Usually it would be her explaining to him.

He went on. "Take Jelena as an example". Now she was really confused. "Jelena? Who the Heck is that". "Jelena is the ship name for Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez" she opened her mouth but Percy answered before she could even ask.

"Shipping means agreeing with two peoples' relationship and supporting what happens in it and squealing And being all happy when they kiss and stuff.

Fans also take two people who they think would go well with each other and write fanfictions about their romantic encounters. Most fanfics are usually about how the lovers meet each other.

When two people in a story or show or movie who you think should be together finally make a move on each other, you get this warm and happy feeling inside and go around yelling different stuff like;

'my ship has sailed', 'I've been waiting my whole life for this', 'its about time', or in some people's cases, 'chocolate chip cookies!' " (actually never mind. That's just me)

"That's what these fans write fanfictions about then?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend. "Yep" he replied. "But why?" her logic based mind couldn't figure out. "These people aren't real authors. They don't get payed for this. So why do they waste their time on these so called fanfics?"

"They don't waste their time" he said indignantly. "Some people write fanfiction just as a habit. Some do it in their free time. Some read other fanfictions and decide that they want to write their own versions.

But the main reason for writing or reading fanfictions is because in the fanfics, the fans get to decide what happens. So they make stuff that don't originally happen to the characters, but they want these things to happen to them, happen to the characters in their own stories.

Writing fanfictions has its own joy because every story is unique. A lot of them are really good and you get to read what fellow fans think should happen to the characters. Even if some of them are just plain terrible".

(I really don't mean any offense to fanfic writers. Besides, it's Percy speaking here, not me)

Annabeth stared at Percy in shock. "How do you know all this?" She asked incredulously. He blushed. "I may or may not read Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez romance fanfics. But in my defence, Jelena rocks."

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. Then they remembered that the Percabeth fanfiction page still lay open on the laptop. "And you haven't read any Percabeth fanfics while you were looking through these sights for the so called Jelena fanfiction?" She asked him. "No" he shook his head, blushing again. "Never heard of it before".

Annabeth sat on the bed next to Percy, the laptops between them. They both turned back to the screen, which seemed to be begging them to read the fanfiction on Percabeth. Percy looked at Annabeth in question. "Open one of them" she confirmed. So he opened the first one labelled, 'a Percabeth love story'.

 _Annabeth POV_

 _My name is Annabeth Chase-_ wait a minute what. Annabeth and Percy stared at the screen in disbelief. "Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth said worried. "That's not me, right". "Relax" Percy said, a bit unsurely. "There are billions of people out there. There are probably more than one called Annabeth Chase". They read on

 _-and I just moved from San Francisco to New York yesterday. Today is my first day at Goode high school so I quickly got up and got dressed. Then looked at my reflection for a second. I have curly blond hair and grey eyes._

Annabeth looked at Percy as if to say, 'don't tell me there is another Annabeth Chase with curly blonde hair and grey eyes and just happens to fit _my_ description and have _my_ name'.

"Okay" he said. "So maybe it isn't some other Annabeth. But how is that even possible? " He asked, then said, "Hey, maybe there are some secret cameras watching us and everything we do. Then they know about us and write fanfictions. What if they're even watching us as we speak"

"It's probably Aphrodite's doing" Annabeth muttered. "Screw that, it _is_ her doing". Then she gasped. "Percabeth" she said. "Perc-abeth. That's you and me Percy. Percy and Annabeth. That's _our_ ship name". Realisation dawned upon the two as they read on.

 _I grabbed some breakfast and then rode my bike to school. When I got there, the Secretary gave me my schedule and told me that some girl, Thalia Grace-_ Percy and Annabeth stopped to look at each other- _would show me to my classes. Thalia was a punk girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes. She walked me to my class and we quickly became best friends forever._

"Okay" Annabeth interrupted. "First of all, this writer needs to stop describing the people so bluntly. They can't just say 'she had blue eyes and blond hair'. They need to be more subtle while saying it.

Second of all, 'and they became best friends forever'. Seriously. They become best friends in TWO MINUTES? Really. These fanfiction writers could really use a few hundred years worth writing lessons".

 _Turns out_ _me_ _and Thalia_ \- 'Thalia and I' Annabeth mentally corrected. - _were in the same homeroom. Yay! I entered the classroom and the teacher, Mr Brunner who told us to call him Chiron-_ "okay, this is just getting ridiculous now" Percy said.

- _asked me to introduce myself. "Hi" is aid nervously. I'm Annabeth Chase from San Francisco and I just moved here. We carried on with our lessons and then the bell rang. As I walked to my locker with Thalia, I bump-_ grammar _-into someone._

 _He was tall and muscular with black hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes. "I'm Percy " he said. "I'm Annabeth" ha said and I found it hard to shake his hand because of how hot he was._ Percy smirked at Annabeth. "I always knew you thought I was hot" he said cockily. Annabeth hit his arm not-so-lightly.

 _Percy POV_

 _Omg. I just bumped into someone. She is most prettiest-_ "grammar mistake and you can't use most with prettiest genius"Annabeth said to the screen disapprovingly _. -girl I have ever seen. I wonder if she's single-_ Now it was Annabeth's turn to smirk at Percy.

- _then_ _I could ask her out and we'd get marry- Woah Percy. Pull yourself together. "So" I started nervously. "You want to go out with tonight"._ The grammar of this story was really killing annabeth. "How can you ask someone out when you literally just met them" Percy cried". "Fanfiction Percy did it" Annabeth replied.

 _"Sure" Annabeth replied._ "How can you just say yes to going on a date with someone you just met" now Annabeth was the one to speak up. "Fanfiction Annabeth did it" Percy mimicked.

 _"So I'll pick you up at so seven then" I replied and walked off, blushing and so happy. I couldn't believe she said yes. Yay. And I can't wait till tonight. It's going to be so much fun. I realised that I really like Annabeth. She's so nice and kind and smart and funny._

"It's so sweet you think of me that way Percy" Annabeth smirked at him. "I always knew I was amazing. But, how can you really like someone you just met! This story's author really doesn't know what they're writing. I don't even think that they read it themselves before publishing it online". Percy nodded in agreement.

 _Annabeth POV_

'Again with the grammar' Annabeth thought _. I looked through my closet for something good to wear. I have to look nice to impress Percy._ Percy smirked at the said girl _._ "Shut up" she told him. _I decided that I would wear a pink dress that reached my knees and had a sweetheart neckline, along with pink heels._

 _Then, I got Thalia to come and do my make up. She put pink eyeshadow and blush with some mascara and rose coloured blush. Then she put light pink lipstick on me._

NowPercy and Annabeth both had to stop reading and stare at each other. Annabeth never wore dresses. Especially ones with such revealing necks. And she despised the colour pink. She didn't own a single pair of heels. (Come to think of it, she didn't own a dress either).

And she would _never_ ever let anything but light lip gloss go anywhere near her face. As for Thalia, she was anything but a girl to give her friends makeovers.

Have you seen that punk rock girl dressed in nothing but black with her 'death to Barbie' signature t shirt and loathing for anything pink or girly? Does that not say _anything_ about her?

Annabeth and Percy shook their heads in disbelief at each other. "Woah" Percy said, breaking the silence. "They got it way wrong. I think that they're just using our names and putting completely different personalities with them."

 _I stared at myself_ _in the mirror. "Thankyou Thalia" I gasped. "It's beautiful". "No problem, anything for my best friend" she giggled._ Okay. Thalia Grace does not giggle. She refuses to ever even _say_ the word.

 _Then I heard a car horn outside and ran down to see Percy in his car, waiting for me. He looked so cute in his black tuxedo and red tie. Especially since his green eyes looked extra standing out today._

"Seriously" Annabeth said disapprovingly. "Are these two going on a date or are they planning to get married instead? That's way too over dressed for a first date. Or any date, actually".

Percy POV

 _Oh my God. Annabeth look_ (grammar) _so beautiful with her pink dress and make up. She had blonde princess curls like a princess. "You look really pretty" I told her. She blushed and we drove to this fancy restaurant._

 _We found a table for two and sat down there, placing our orders. Then we talked for a bit. I told her that I like swimming and she said that she likes reading._ "At least they got one thing right" Annabeth retorted.

 _"I'm gonna call you seaweed brain" she giggled. "Since you love the water". So I said, "my nickname for you will be wise girl because you love to study and your_ (apparently this person can't spell either- _Annabeth_ ) _smart"._

 _We ate and had a wonderful time. After paying the bill we got up and left. I dropped Annabeth to her house. But before she left, I said. "I have to tell you something". She looked at me. "I love you wise girl. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _Annabeth POV_

 _EEEEEEE! Percy just asked me to be his girlfriend. As he said he loves me. "I love you to seaweed brain. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" And he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and we were a very happy couple from then on._

 _Fin_

"I cannotbelieve this story" Percy said. "They spent one day with each other and now they're in love!? And then he asks her to be his girlfriend!?". "My head's spinning from how ridiculous this story was" Annabeth said.

"I hope that the fanfiction you read is not like _this_ " she told Percy in distaste. "As if" he scoffed. "I only read the top quality fanfics. And we so do not act like that. People these days".

They exited the story, only to be brought back to the page where there were dozens more. "Well since they're just sitting there, we might as well read one more to see of they're all the same level if terrible". So Percy clicked on another one, labelled 'Percabeth foreva'

"This person didn't even bother to get their story title right." Annabeth noted. Then said, "I'm dreading to see how 'wonderful' the rest of their story grammar will be"

 _Annabeth POV_

 _Me and Percy have been best friends since we're twelve. Now were sixteen. And I develop feelings for him a long time ago, but Shh. It's a secret. The whole camp knows by know but he don't. He's such oblivious seaweed brain._

 _I decided to take a walk at the breach after breakfast today. Then I thought about Percy, with his windswept hair and pretty eyes._ "Pretty!" Percy said in disbelief. "Pretty?! My eyes are beautiful. Mesmerizing. Unique. And all this person can come up with is pretty?"

 _The sad thing is that_ _is_ _that I like Percy but I don't think he feel the same way towards me. I mean, he just sees us as friends. It pains me that he feels that way. Then I saw him coming. Quick, I told myself. Look cute._

 _Percy POV._ 'Will it killthese people to write Percy's?' - _Annabeth_

Okay people. You know what? Let's play a game. It's called find all the stupid grammar mistakes of this fanfiction. For those people who are slow and haven't caught on. I don't want you to take grammatical mistakes out of the fanfiction that I wrote.

By I, I mean me, as in Happilyeverafter. (This is not an AN). The made up fanfic within my actual fanfic, Percabeth foreva (for those who had been paying attention). Yeah, you can criticize that one all you want. It's technically not mine.

 _I walked to the beach and saw Annabeth's prince's hair-_ this one didn't even have the decency to say curls _\- And grey eyes. As I walk closer to her I told myself, quick, look hot, there's Annabeth._

"Tsk tsk" Annabeth tuted. "No grammar whatsoever. And no inverted commas for opening and closing of dialogs". Percy looked at her blankly. "Inverted what's now to close which dogs". Annabeth face palmed.

"Inverted commas". Still blank. "You know, the two swirly things on top of either side of a sentence, used to show that someone is speaking". "Ooh" Percy finally understood. Annabeth sometimes wondered if he was actually a two year old inside of a sixteen year old's body. That would explain a _lot_.

 _"Hey babe" I say. "Babe?" She says confused. Oh no. I must've said something wrong. "Does that mean you love me?"._ "What! How can that mean he loves her." Percy exclaimed. "This is stupid, do you know that". "Oh. I know" Annabeth replied.

 _Aha. She found out that I love her. I hope she loves me to._ "This is one of the most expressionless stories I've read" Annabeth commented. _"I love you wise girl" I sayed._ "Seriously" Annabeth said. "How did they even come up with that?"

 _Annabeth POV_

 _Oh my gods. Percy loves me too. Eeek. That means we both love each other and now we can get married._ "Marriage already? She's way too ahead of herself" Annabeth said. _"I love you too seaweed brain"._ "You know what, these two aren't even worthy of using the names seaweed brain brain and wise girl" Percy scoffed scornfully.

 _Percy POV_

 _And we sayed that and then kissed each other passionately._ Seriously, what's with these people and passionate kisses. _"Annabeth Chase you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. "Of course!" She said and we kissed again._

"That'sit?" asked Annabeth. "This story was barely one fifty words. So brief. And no description. And no sense of grammar at all. And just plain terrible"

"Does that mean we're reading the next one?" Percy asked, with his hand ready to click on the next fanfic. "You know it" Annabeth replied. And Percy's work on Percentages was long forgotten.


End file.
